


I'll Try For You

by Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer



Series: What If You Stayed? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitute Draco, Suicidal Harry, Teddy Lupin (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer/pseuds/Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to spend his last night alive talking to someone so he decides to hire a hooker the night before he commits suicide. He finds Draco Malfoy and brings him to his home to talk. Will Draco make Harry realize that he has a reason to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try For You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad writing, this is my first story I've ever finished and posted.

Eight years after the end of their eighth year of Hogwarts. That’s when Harry realized he was alone. Ginny had broken up with him after they graduated saying that he hadn’t been himself since the war and she’d only stayed with him this long thinking that it was Hogwarts bringing up bad memories and once he was out for good, he’d go back to being her Harry. He didn’t. He got worse. The Weasley’s house had always felt like home to him but he couldn’t stay there because it reminded him of everything he’d taken from them. Fred would still be there if not for him. None of his family was alive. The closest thing he had was his godson, who was great but just didn’t understand what Harry was going through seeings as how Teddy was only a child. Teddy lived with Andromeda for a week and Harry for the next week and they kept that rotation going. Harry used the weeks Teddy wasn’t there to drink himself silly then cleaned up on the weekend before he got home on Monday. It was a fun game Harry liked to call “Don’t Let My Son Find Out I’m A Useless Drunk”. Harry stopped going into the wizarding world at all. Last he heard, there was a rumor he moved to Australia. He slowly just stopped talking to everyone but Teddy and the people that worked in the stores he bought food (and alcohol) from. 

The great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was alone. And he didn’t care. He could die and the only one that would care would be Teddy. That didn’t sound half bad. He didn’t have to stay alive, he didn’t have to fight anymore wars, he was done. 

Harry decided that he wanted to die. He went out, onto the streets, with a bottle and some money and a plan: he would hire a hooker, spend the last night of his life talking to them, then be dead by lunchtime tomorrow. 

\--o0o--

As soon as Draco Malfoy got back to the Manor after the eighth year of Hogwarts. That’s when he was alone. His father was in Azkaban. His friends didn’t speak to him, much less anyone else, all year. He received word the night before everyone went home that his mother had died, she’d gotten sick and didn’t get better. Why he wasn’t told she was sick sooner was a mystery to him but his mother had always tried to hide her illnesses best she could. It didn’t feel real though until he got to the platform and she wasn’t there. A house-elf was. It didn’t fully hit him after that until he got to the Manor. 

Draco didn’t have anywhere to go. He couldn’t stay at the Manor, there were too many of his own demons there. He didn’t have friends or connections anymore, those had all went away when his father was imprisoned. He had money to buy a place, sure, but no one in the magical community would sell to him. He couldn’t just threaten someone to give him a place to stay without, probably, getting lock up in azkaban, since no one would stand by him and he had no leverage. 

The great Draco Malfoy was alone, unwanted and had nowhere to go. So he did what any smart wizard would do; Draco became a prostitute in muggle England.  
~~~  
After half a year not using any magic, he found his wand didn’t work for him. He had the same amount of skill he had when he first got it. He got rid of it since he didn’t use it. (“Of course my wand would stop working, just my luck”)  
It’s one year after he starts filling beds that he has to be dragged into the hospital, barely alive, because a man was too rough and Draco hadn’t had a wand. (“I didn’t need a wand for a year but then when I did need it, it wasn’t there”)  
Two years and he met his best friend, a dog that didn’t have a home. He took the dog into his apartment and most days, the dog was the only one he talked to. (“Other than clients, but there isn’t much talking there.”) He started referring to the dog as Harry, he didn’t know why really but it just happened.  
Three years and he had his own street corner that was ‘his’, meaning other prostitutes didn’t interfere with his business and he theirs. (“even other prostitutes don’t talk to me. They just leave me be”)  
Four years and he realized that this was the only life he would have from here on out. He had no hope of climbing the social ladder. He wasn’t happy with his life, but at least he could refuse service to whoever he pleased. (“I will never be the Draco Malfoy I was”)  
Five years and he had terrible self-esteem issues from being called nothing but a common whore for the last five years. (“Why should I give a shit if no one else does?”)  
Six years and the only thing that kept him alive was Harry (“the dog, the real Harry wouldn’t give a shit about what I’ve done to my life”).  
Seven years and he thought about Harry a lot (“the real Harry, not some dumb dog I found, kept, named and stay alive for because I’m sad and pathetic”).  
~~~  
It’s one night during the eighth year that Draco saw something he couldn’t believe. Harry Potter. The real Harry that he had thought about a lot in the past year. He was walking with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand and some money is his left.

Draco couldn’t help but go after him, “Harry, wait!”

Harry turned looking confused before he realized who was talking to him and smiled. A small unsure thing that looked as though he’d forgotten what smiling was like. “Hey, Draco. Since you’re here I guess you’re a hooker and don’t have plans tonight, right?” He sounded like he hadn’t drunk a bit of the bottle in his hand but since the bottle was mostly empty, Draco assumed he could just really hold his liquor. 

Draco just nodded as an answer for Harry’s question.

Harry handed him all the money in his hand and said “Great. Come on then.” before walking in the direction he came. Draco followed, he had realized in the past year that, given the chance, he would follow Harry anywhere. 

\--o0o--

Harry couldn’t believe his life. Of course he would run into Draco fucking Malfoy and he’d be a prostitute just like Harry was wanting. Harry was going to spend his last night alive talking to Draco Malfoy. 

\--o0o--

They got to Harry’s home and Draco didn’t really know what he was expected to do. Everyone else just wanted him naked as soon as possible, but this was Harry Potter. 

Harry just said, “Sit. I’ll get us something to drink. We’re talking tonight.”

Draco sat on the couch as close to the armrest, ‘what am I doing? What does he have planned? Does he really just want to talk to me? But he paid me.’

Harry came back with two water bottles and sat on the far end of the couch from Draco, “I just want to talk to you. The only person I’ve really talked to in a while has been my son, but he’s nine so I can’t really talk to him about anything.”

“Nine? You have a nine year old son? That means you got someone pregnant during the war.”  
“No. He’s my godson. His parents died in the war when he was a baby. Once he asked about them and I had to tell him the same thing I was told once I found out I was a wizard. ‘They died fighting in a war so you could have a better life’. Ridiculous.”  
“oh, so we’re sharing personal information tonight. Okay, that seems okay.”  
~~~  
The night started with what they’d been doing since school. It was a sad conversation for both of them. Then Draco couldn’t help but say “So, what about your childhood?”

“I was beaten, locked in a cupboard and lied to about what really happened to my parents. It was an interesting childhood for sure.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Harry. I had no idea.”  
“It’s fine, I learned a few valuable life lessons from it. Like, no matter what I do, I’ll end up dead one day anyway and it won’t matter. What about you?”  
“I-uh, I didn’t learn to speak proper sentences til I was six because until then, the only one that talked to me was Dobby. My mother was busy, my father didn’t care to speak to a useless child, and the rest of my family thought that if I couldn’t speak already then I wouldn’t learn and wasn’t worth it. Other than that, I just had a really distant family but I was okay. Now, what do you mean it won’t matter if you die?”  
“I’ve already done everything that other people needed me for. I saved to world, now I’m done. The wizarding world doesn’t care about me. The muggle world doesn’t care at all. The only one that cares is Teddy and he has his grandmother, he’ll be fine.”  
“...What if I told you that I cared? I give a shit about the great Harry Potter and I would give a shit if you died. I have lost everybody else that I have ever cared about. You were always a staple in my life, you would always be there, every year. You’re all I have left. You and a dog that Is getting up there in years and will probably die soon. I can not lose everyone Harry. I need you to stay alive so that I have a reason to.”  
“Draco, we haven’t talked in eight years before tonight-”  
“And I do not care about that. I always knew you were still alive, still out there. I couldn’t live if I knew that Harry Potter was dead. I couldn’t go on if I knew that my Harry was gone. The one that would never give up a fight, that gave a shit, the one that followed me around all of sixth year because I didn’t seem okay, the one I could always count on to respond to insults. The boy who I realized that i fell in love with at some point and haven’t gotten over.”  
“...You really mean it? You love me?” Draco nodded.  
“Good, because I’ve loved you for a while.”  
Both boys smiled and Draco couldn’t help but ask, “So, you’ll stay alive for me? You won’t leave me?”

“Yeah Draco. I won’t leave you, not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might add another part to this if enough people want more.


End file.
